favtvfandomcom-20200215-history
A
Original A Mona Vanderwaal was the Original A. She started the whole game with the massages in following of Alisons disappear. She was Original A, because of getting revenge on Alison for bullying her, which is a bit of psychically nature. Actor: * Janel Parrish . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Lucas) Lucas Gottesman was one of Monas assistents when she was Original A. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her assistent in bullying the Liars. Actor * Brendan Robinson . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Toby) Toby Cavanaugh go into the A-Team to spy and to protect Spencer from A. He was recruited by Mona and Red Coat, when he said to Spencer he has a job in Bucks County. Actor: * Keegan Allen . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Spencer) Spencer Hastings went into the A-Team for seeking answers about her seemingly boyfriend Toby. Actor: * Troian Bellisario . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Darren Wilden) Detective Darren Wilden was A-assistent to be the Queen of Hearts in the Halloween train. He nearly killed Aria in order of Big A and he killed Officer Garrett Reynolds, because he knew too much and he wanted to tell The Liars the truth. Actor: * Bryce Johnson . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Melissa) Melissa Hastings was blackmailed by Mona to be the Black Swan at the Prom in the Rosewood High. Later she was blackmailed by Detective Wilden to be the second Queen of Hearts in the Halloween train. Actor: * Torrey DeVitto . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Big A (Charlotte) Charlotte DiLaurentis† was Big A. She had a mental disorder. Charlotte told Mona in Radley that she play the Game with her in exchange for the secrets of the Liars. Later Charlotte stole the "A-Game" from Mona and bullied the Liars again. Actors: * Vanessa Ray . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Sara) Sara Harvey was the assistent and prisoner of Charlotte DiLaurentis (also called Big A). Charlotte arrested Sara in her Dollhouse. Sara was also one of the three red coats. Actor: * Dre Davis . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Noel) Noel Khan was a bit Monas assistent, when she was A. He was also Charlottes assistent in the Dollhouse and helped Jenna and Uber A to take down the Liars. Actor: * Brant Daugherty . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Jenna) Jenna Marshall has always grudge with the Liars, because they are responsible for her blindness. She worked with Noel to murder the Liars, but it failed. Jenna was also a worker for Uber A. Actor: * Tammin Sursok . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Sydney) Sydney Driscoll was blackmailed by A.D., because she stole money from the Bank where she works. Sydney recruited Aria and say her that only Losers are in the not-A-Team. Actor: * Chloe Bridges . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Aria) Aria Montgomery was the assistent of Uber A in the last season. A.D. was blackmailing Aria by stealing a file in which is a bad document about Ezra, that could bring him to prison. That bring Arias dark side out. Actor: * Lucy Hale . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A.D. (Mary) Mary Drake was A.D. to revenge the Death of her daughter Charlotte DiLaurentis (CeCe Drake). She was also forced by her daughter Alex Drake to kidnap Spencer. Actor: * Andrea Parker . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A.D. (Wren) Wren Kingston† was Alex Drakes boyfriend until his Death. Alex sent Wren to kill Mona in a black "A"-hoodie. Wren was murdered by Alex and his ash was pressed into a diamond. Actor: * Julian Morris . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Uber A (Alex) Alex Drake wanted revenge for the Death of her sister Charlotte DiLaurentis. She believed the Liars knew who the murderer was. She also wanted to take over Spencers life, because she was jealous of her sisters life. Actor: * Troian Bellisario . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A-assistent (Shana) Shana Fring was one of A's assistents. She was in New York and wanted to kill the Liars. Aria saved her friends and pushed Shana from the stage in the Fitzgerald theatre in New York after Shana shot at Ezra. Actor: * Aeriel Miranda Category:Figures Category:Female Category:Male Category:Characters at PLL